


You Are My Star

by FernandaRedfield



Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway Star Rachel Berry, Doctor Quinn Fabray, F/F, Lima Reunion, Pacient Rachel Berry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernandaRedfield/pseuds/FernandaRedfield
Summary: Decepções desacreditaram o amor, arrependimentos trouxeram coragem... Oito anos haviam se passado desde o término do Ensino Médio e do fim do New Directions. Rachel e Quinn estavam distantes uma da outra apesar de viverem na mesma cidade.Pessoas e relações mudam... E os sentimentos?
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 4





	You Are My Star

Aquele maldito barulho ensurdecedor.

Quinn Fabray levantou-se emburrada e pegou o bip que apitava, ou melhor, gritava. Imediatamente, o aparelho parou de apitar e a loira bufou irritada escondendo a cabeça no travesseiro. Minutos depois o celular começou a tocar, tinha recebido um SMS de Meg.

**_ Seu plantão começou há cinco minutos, sorte a sua que a Dra. Hopkins gosta de você. _ **

Quinn levantou-se preguiçosamente e chutou as cobertas. Foi ao banheiro e deixou a água fria escorrer pela sua pele, aos poucos seu corpo foi acordando. Quando saiu do banho, a loira já estava desperta apesar do dia lá fora sequer ter amanhecido embaixo da camada rala da primeira noite de neve. Enquanto se vestia, o celular tornou a tocar, mas ela ignorou. Com certeza, Meg estava dando aquele toque para assegurar que ela já estava de pé.

Quinn correu pelo apartamento enquanto pegava o jaleco, a mochila e os tênis pelo caminho, quase se esqueceu do casaco. Saiu ás pressas e entrou no elevador.

Precisaria de um café para completar o seu “ritual para despertar”. 

Meia hora depois, Quinn Fabray aterrissava no vestiário dos médicos do Hospital Presbyterian de Nova York. Estava vazio, eram poucos os internos que se candidatavam a um plantão na madrugada e Quinn Fabray se candidatara porque realmente, ficar sozinha em casa não era o programa ideal para suas madrugadas.

Eram quatro da manhã, geralmente a essa hora o movimento era mais calmo. Exceto por ataques do coração fulminantes, derrames, feridos a bala... A porta do vestiário feminino abriu no instante que a loira acabara de vestir o uniforme azul do hospital. Uma garota morena e de traços indianos entrou com um sorriso, Quinn sorriu de volta e a garota perguntou irônica:

\- Dormiu bem?

\- Como se eu dormisse, Meg... Você sabe muito bem que a cama do meu apartamento serve apenas para outros propósitos! – A loira respondeu com um ar malicioso e brincalhão enquanto colocava o jaleco e pegava o estetoscópio dentro do armário, colocando a mochila ali dentro. Meg entregou a ela um copo de café enquanto revirava os olhos e dizia irônica:

\- Propósitos que você não pratica há meses. Eu consigo ver a intensidade de sua seca em seus olhos!

Quinn deu uma gargalhada, algo em Meg lembrava muito Santana Lopez. A latina ainda mantinha contato e pelo que Quinn sabia, tinha voltado para Lima após se formar em Columbia na faculdade de Direito. Só não sabia ainda se ela e Brittany tinham se acertado.

\- Mas ao contrário de você, Meg... – Quinn tomou um gole do café enquanto falava, imediatamente a cafeína atiçou seus sentidos. – Eu estou na seca por opção própria.

\- Sabe, você realmente é um amor e incrivelmente modesta! – Meg disse mal-humorada e empurrando Quinn para fora do vestiário. As duas caminharam por um extenso corredor e passaram por portas duplas, chegando ao setor de Emergência do hospital. Quinn jogou o copo vazio de café no lixo e perguntou:

\- O que você tem pra mim hoje?

\- A Dra. Hopkins pediu para que você ficasse na Emergência... Eu vou ajudar em uma cirurgia! – Meg respondeu vingativa e com os olhos brilhando de excitação, Quinn apanhou os prontuários da mão dela com um gesto obsceno que provocou risos em ambas. 

\- Ainda bem que chegou Quinn, estava realmente precisando de você! – A voz grave e séria da Dra. Hopkins chegou ao ouvido das duas garotas que ainda riam e que, imediatamente ficaram sérias. A Dra. Hopkins era uma quarentona, muito bonita e com um sorriso fantástico, morena de olhos verdes e um corpo incrível, nem parecia médica. Quinn pigarreou e respondeu:

\- Estou indo para a emergência, me desculpe pela demora.

\- Eu já disse que não precisa se preocupar com os atrasos, todo médico já se atrasou um dia e você precisa ser menos perfeccionista! – A Dra. Hopkins respondeu com um sorriso agradável e se afastando das duas, indo ralhar com outro interno que parecia perdido enquanto suturava um paciente. Meg virou-se para Quinn e perguntou:

\- O que você fez para ela gostar tanto de você?

\- Nada, só sou uma interna antissocial que não tem família e nem amigos para atrapalhar a vida de médica! – Quinn respondeu feliz, acenando para Meg e caminhando para o setor de emergência.

Mas assim que deu as costas a amiga, Quinn sumiu com seu sorriso. Ela brincava com aquilo o tempo todo, mas a solidão não era legal.

Despertador. Levantar. Caminhar.

Rachel Berry saltou da cama para o chão em questão de segundos. Estava prontamente de pé enquanto ouvia seu despertador ecoar pela casa, era Don’t Rain On My Parade e ela não pode evitar cantar junto com a música enquanto ia ao banheiro e escovava os dentes.

Eram seis da manhã, tomaria café e desceria para o Central Park. Trocara o elíptico por uma hora de caminhada no parque, sem seus seguranças e sua assistente. Era o único momento do dia que a diva ficava sozinha com seus pensamentos.

E estava abarrotada de pensamentos naquela manhã. 

Recebera um convite de Will Schuester, seu antigo professor de espanhol e do Glee Club convidando-a para acompanhar o atual New Directions até as Seletivas que se realizariam dali a alguns dias. A morena estava preocupada, voltar para Lima significava rever algumas pessoas das quais ela queria distância no momento... Das outras vezes que fora chamada, tinha compromissos no dia, mas daquela vez não tinha e ficaria muito envergonhada se mentisse para o ex-professor. 

Mas ela prometera ao Mr. Schue que iria, devia muito a ele. Depois que seus ataques de estrelismo e suas crises de diva passaram, ela realmente entendeu que devia muito ao professor. Senão tivesse levado alguns “nãos” ainda no Glee, talvez sua carreira na Broadway sequer tivesse decolado depois de tantos testes frustrados.

Rachel chegou à cozinha de seu amplo apartamento em uma avenida famosa de Nova York e desligou o som do despertador enquanto terminava de se vestir. Apanhou uma maçã na geladeira e tomou um suco de laranja enquanto observava a cidade acordar pela ampla janela de vidro da sala. Gostaria de encontrar todos seus colegas de colegial e esfregar na cara de cada um onde estava no momento.

Nova York, onde acontecia tudo, onde ela sempre sonhara estar.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, Rachel Berry desceu as escadas até a portaria. Cumprimentou o zelador com um sorriso e saiu para a manhã fresca da cidade, eram poucos metros dali até o parque.

Era um dia normal como qualquer outro, pelo menos era assim que ela pensava. Porque o dia ia lhe proporcionar muitas surpresas dali em diante. 

***

Quinn suspirou cansada enquanto terminava de atender uma menininha com um arranhado feio na testa. Teve que dar alguns pontos, mas a garotinha de apenas sete anos estivera calma durante todo o processo. Quando Quinn terminou, ela saltou da cama e correu para os braços da mãe que estava extremamente preocupada do lado de fora. Quinn acompanhou a garotinha até a porta e sorriu para a mãe da mesma.

\- Ela vai ficar bem? – A mulher perguntou preocupada enquanto pegava a filha no colo e ela se escondia nos cabelos da mãe, aquela imagem lembrou-lhe Beth por alguns instantes. Quinn reassumiu a expressão séria e afagou os cabelos da garotinha antes de responder:

\- Foi apenas um susto. Ela só se cortou mesmo, os outros exames não revelaram coágulo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Pode ficar tranquila.

\- Muito obrigada Dra. Fabray, tenha um bom dia! – A mulher deu um sorriso aliviado e virou-se para ir embora. A garotinha olhou para Quinn e pareceu se convencer de que a médica era uma boa pessoa, então acenou discretamente e esboçou um sorriso. Quinn retribuiu e acenou também, novamente lembrando-se de Beth.

Ainda mantinha um pouco de contato com Shelby, mas como tudo em Lima, estava perdendo-se aos poucos... Desde que praticamente fugira da cidade há quatro anos, nunca mais pisara lá. Nunca mais vira Santana, nem Beth e os outros membros do Glee. E como sentia falta daquele tempo.

A loira suspirou saudosa e recolheu os materiais de sutura que usara. Eram quase oito horas e ela não sentia sono, mas sentia fome. Paul, outro interno, vinha caminhando em sua direção com um sorriso enorme e convencido, a loira jogou os materiais que usara em cima dele e disse sorridente:

\- Me cubra por alguns minutos? Eu realmente preciso comer alguma coisa!

\- Claro, tudo por você, Fabray! – Paul respondeu galantemente, fazendo Quinn revirar os olhos de um jeito divertido e correr para o refeitório. Chegando lá, encontrou Meg sentada em uma mesa, lendo um jornal com ar interessado. A loira aproximou-se e tomou o jornal das mãos da amiga perguntando:

\- Como foi a cirurgia?

\- Não foi nada demais, era só uma vasectomia. O máximo de emoção que eu tive foi em ver o tamanho do documento do cara! – Meg disse com um ar despreocupado, Quinn revirou os olhos enojada. Meg riu em seguida. – Ah é, me esqueci que você não gosta desse tipo de documento há algum tempo...

\- Eu me arrependo por ter te falado sobre a minha sexualidade! – Quinn disse rindo e dando um tapa no ombro da amiga enquanto se sentava. Meg sabia de quase tudo da vida de Quinn, até mesmo da homossexualidade descoberta por ela na faculdade.

Quinn Fabray, a garota que deixava os jogadores de futebol de Lima fascinados era lésbica. A mesma garota que fora criada dentro dos dogmas da Igreja, era homossexual. Tão homossexual quanto os pais de Rachel Berry...

\- Não, você não se arrepende... Porque senão fosse eu, você não tinha ficado com as garotas mais sexys da faculdade! – Meg respondeu sarcástica e puxando o jornal da mão da amiga, Quinn concordou com um gesto de cabeça e riu em seguida. Ela levantou-se novamente e foi até a cantina comprar alguma coisa para comer.

Sempre ficava indecisa entre os sanduíches e os biscoitos...

_ "A Broadway prepara um novo espetáculo que parece ser o mais ambicioso da história... E encabeçando o elenco desse extraordinário projeto, temos a atual diva da Broadway: Rachel Berry. A atriz, vencedora de três Tony’s está ensaiando sem descanso com o resto do elenco. Prometendo uma grande estreia na primavera." _

... Quando na realidade queria bacon, como sentia falta de comer bacon no café-da-manhã.

_ "Em seu apartamento, Rachel Berry concedeu uma breve entrevista a nossa repórter." _

Rachel Berry... Entrevista... Nesse instante, o cérebro de Quinn que estava perdido na escolha da comida deu um clique. A loira guardou o dinheiro no bolso do uniforme e correu de volta para mesa, Meg olhou assustada e quando fez menção de perguntar algo, Quinn fez um gesto para que ela se calasse, com os olhos vidrados na televisão.

Rachel surgiu incrivelmente linda na tela da TV, Quinn ficou hipnotizada com a imagem da diva sorrindo para a câmera e fazendo alguns gestos. Sequer prestou atenção, só queria ver a morena. Quinn entendera seus sentimentos em relação a ela quando terminou a escola.

Sempre lhe disseram que ás vezes, a atração pode ser tão imprevisível a ponto de vir disfarçada por uma antipatia mútua. Quando saiu de Lima e foi enfrentar a vida, percebeu que sentia falta não das Cheerios e sim, do Glee Club. Especialmente dos solos de Rachel. Como ficara frustrada naquele dia, desde então vinha tentando administrar aquela sensação dentro de si, aquela sensação descoberta que antes ficava escondida por slushies, apelidos maldosos e humilhações...

A entrevista acabara e o rosto sem graça do apresentador do telejornal matinal voltara. Quinn então foi até a cantina e voltou com um sanduíche natural e um suco, Meg esperou que ela desse a primeira dentada antes de perguntar:

\- Então, você ainda não a superou?

\- Claro que a superei! – Quinn respondeu rapidamente, aliás, rápido demais para Meg. A morena deu um sorriso compreensivo e perguntou:

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, então?

Quinn acenou para ela, nervosa. Meg percebera há tempos que a amiga tinha certa fascinação por Rachel Berry, também sabia que as duas estudaram juntas e era só, a tensão sexual entre elas foi desprezada quando Quinn contou. Meg pigarreou e deixou de lado o jornal, olhou profundamente para Quinn e perguntou direta:

\- Se Rachel Berry aparecesse aqui, ao vivo e a cores, você daria em cima dela?

\- Ela não vai aparecer jamais aqui, Meg! – Quinn respondeu com o tom um pouco contido na voz, a morena revirou os olhos e continuou:

\- Qual é? Estrelas da Broadway também ficam doentes, só me responda: se ela aparecesse aqui, você daria em cima dela?

\- Claro que sim! Eu perderia uma boa hora com ela... – Quinn respondeu prontamente. Rachel era uma mulher linda, não que nunca tivesse percebido aquilo no colégio, mas sem aqueles suéteres, a diva ficava ainda mais bela. Meg sorriu vencedora. – Mas, não adiantaria. Rachel Berry costumava roubar meus namorados no colegial.

\- Como se alguém resistisse a você! – Meg comentou sinceramente, ela e Quinn riram por alguns segundos. – Pelo que eu sei, você também costumava ser bem hetero na escola!

\- Eu tinha 16 anos e um pai extremamente preconceituoso, ela tinha pais gays e parecia ser mais madura que eu! – Quinn justificou desconfortável, odiava falar sobre Rachel. Porque as lembranças das humilhações a que submetera a morena vinham a sua mente e faziam com que ela se sentisse um lixo. Meg deu uma gargalhada e continuou:

\- Q, você não conhece a Broadway. As pessoas lá costumam ter umas festinhas bem divertidas regadas a bebida onde acontecem coisas bem diferentes do normal...

\- Ela não é bissexual e muito menos, homossexual. – Quinn defendeu a sua tese prontamente, queria acabar com aquele assunto de uma vez. Meg ouvia tudo com uma careta descontente, mas não questionava. – Ela sequer parece ser algo diferente de uma hetero.

\- Eu também te achei bem hetero quando conheci, sabia? – Meg disparou venenosa fazendo Quinn mostrar o dedo do meio para ela. A morena gargalhou e acenou para a loira enquanto respondia ao chamado de seu bip e saía dali. Quinn ficou sozinha comendo seu lanche e tomando um suco.

Rachel Berry em sua vida, naquele momento? Era uma ideia interessante. A loira sorriu, mas depois chacoalhou a cabeça e tirou aquele pensamento dali.

Rachel Berry, estrela da Broadway vir parar ali no Presbyterian era o mesmo que tentar desafiar a gravidade. Ou seja, verdadeiramente impossível. 

***

\- Você tem que se soltar mais, Berry!

O diretor do espetáculo estava irritado, muito irritado. Rachel Berry estava suspensa no ar por um cabo enquanto tentava atuar, cantar e esquecer a altura a que se encontrava. Tinha medo de altura, era um fato e estar ali em cima estava tirando toda a sua concentração.

\- Posso parar por alguns minutos? Estou cansada... – Rachel perguntou nervosa, tentando não olhar para o vazio que se estendia sobre seus pés. O diretor fez uma expressão contrariada e disparou irritado:

\- Não! Você não pode Berry! Estamos no meio de um ensaio e de um teste de equipamentos, precisamos de você! Portanto, concentre-se!

\- Me desculpe, senhor... Mas realmente acho que Miss Berry precisa de um copo de água e de um intervalo! – A assistente de Rachel, Paulie, sugeriu meio receosa para o diretor que estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos. O diretor virou-se abruptamente para ela e disparou, aos gritos:

\- Estamos na Broadway e o show não pode parar! Aliás, ele pode parar só quando eu quiser!

Paulie recuou alguns passos e olhou para Rachel preocupada, a diva fez um sinal de que estava tudo bem e tentou dar um sorriso seguro. A assistente remexeu nos cabelos ruivos e curtos enquanto se sentava numa cadeira e pedia para que nada desse errado. 

A música recomeçou e Rachel continuou tentando atuar, mas tudo soava falso demais. A morena evitava olhar para baixo com medo da sensação de tontura que viria em seguida. Paulie remexia-se inquieta em sua cadeira e acompanhava tudo com seus olhos verdes. Ela conseguia ver a insegurança de sua chefe.

Quando Paulie tentou argumentar novamente contra o diretor, aconteceu o desastre. Uma das extremidades do cabo soltou-se e Rachel Berry despencou cerca de quase dois metros, indo direto pro chão.

Rachel não sentiu nada, apenas uma pancada forte na cabeça e uma dor aguda no pulso. Em seguida, apagou.

_ "Dra. Fabray, sua presença é solicitada na Emergência. Repito: Dra. Fabray, Emergência!" _

A voz metálica do aparelho sonoro do hospital ecoou, acordando Quinn do breve cochilo que ela recém-começara. A loira levantou-se e saiu do almoxarifado, jogando um pouco de água no rosto enquanto caminhava. Meg passou por ela e deu uma piscadela seguida de um sorriso, dizendo:

\- Emergência é para fortes Fabray, se você não aguentar, me chame!

\- Vá se danar, garota! – Quinn disparou meio sonolenta e sem conter uma gargalhada na voz. A loira checou o bip que continuava mudo, realmente tinham se esquecido dos métodos do hospital. Primeiro o bip, depois a chamada pelo aparelho de som. 

Quinn entrou no elevador e pressionou o térreo, cerca de cinco minutos depois ela aterrissou no setor de Emergência. Um enfermeiro negro e alto a aguardava com um prontuário e alguns exames, a loira colocou os óculos de grau enquanto o ouvia falar com a voz grave:

\- Bom dia, doutora. É uma mulher, chegou a cerca de meia hora. Queda de cerca de dois metros, fratura do pulso e pancada na cabeça. Os exames preliminares não indicaram nada, mas a Dra. Hopkins pediu que te chamássemos... Ela quer um relatório completo da condição da paciente.

\- Mas isso não é trabalho dos enfermeiros? – Quinn perguntou enquanto pegava uma radiografia do pulso da paciente e examinava. Um belo estrago, precisaria de imobilização por umas boas semanas. O enfermeiro pareceu incomodado com a fala dela e respondeu:

\- Ela disse que é um caso para uma futura neurocirurgiã, então quer que você cuide da paciente a partir de agora!

\- Tudo bem, reserve um horário pra mim na ressonância. Também vou precisar de uma radiografia da cabeça... – Quinn coordenou o trabalho do enfermeiro apressada, apanhando o prontuário enquanto caminhava para o local que o enfermeiro indicava. Antes de continuar a caminhar sozinha, virou-se para o enfermeiro e perguntou:

\- Ela ainda está desacordada?

\- Não, ela acordou a cerca de cinco minutos. – O enfermeiro respondeu prontamente, Quinn olhou para ele com gratidão e deu um sorriso de agradecimento, dizendo educadamente em seguida:

\- Obrigada, Rick.

\- Achei que não soubesse meu nome, Dra. Fabray... – Rick comentou com um ar que mesclava a vergonha e a confusão, Quinn continuou a sorrir, deu as costas ao rapaz e disse:

\- Todos os médicos deveriam saber o nome de seus enfermeiros, afinal, vocês nos ajudam a salvar vidas.

Rick acenou para ela satisfeito e continuou seu trabalho, Quinn retomou seu rumo, desviando-se de enfermeiros e médicos que corriam apressados pelo setor de Emergência. Enquanto caminhava, Quinn olhava as últimas anotações do prontuário da paciente. 

Pressão ok.

Batimentos ok.

Acordada...

\- Não pode ser!

Quinn tinha acabado de chegar ao local e ouviu uma voz estranhamente familiar chegar a seus ouvidos, melhor, uma voz que ela achava que nunca mais fosse ouvir pessoalmente. A loira engoliu em seco enquanto levantava os olhos do prontuário e olhava para sua paciente.

Era exatamente quem pensava. Era a dona dos seus pensamentos e o assunto de sua conversa pela manhã.  _ Rachel Berry _ estava parada ali, ao vivo e a cores. Com a expressão chocada e o pulso imobilizado.

\- Você é a Dra. Fabray? – Uma ruiva punk que estava sentada ao lado de Rachel e que Quinn sequer reparara perguntara preocupada. Quinn virou-se para ela e tentou dar um sorriso, estendeu a mão e apresentou-se:

\- Sou a Dra. Quinn Fabray, cuidarei do caso enquanto a intervenção de um especialista não for necessária.

A ruiva apertou a mão de Quinn e a loira notou que ela tremia, Rachel que pareceu sair de seu estado de choque e perguntou desesperada:

\- Não tem outro médico disponível?

\- Sou a responsável pelo setor de Emergências hoje... Terá que se contentar comigo mesmo. – Quinn disse profissionalmente enquanto sentava-se na cama e puxava uma caneta de luz. Nunca se sentira tão nervosa em sua vida médica como estava naquele momento, nem mesmo quando teve que enfrentar os testes terríveis para entrar na faculdade.

Aquela proximidade obrigatória entre elas estava começando a deixar Quinn fora de controle. Precisou respirar diversas para seguir em frente com o exame, podia sentir Rachel a encarando e exigindo respostas, mas ignorou. Iluminou as pupilas de Rachel que pareciam ok, em seguida, tocou o pescoço dela. 

O contato foi, na verdade, um choque elétrico. Parecia que uma energia quente e boa percorreu todo o corpo de Quinn. A loira deu um suspiro pesado que Rachel ouviu, a morena afastou-se um pouco dela e perguntou assustada:

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Fabray?

\- Estou te examinado! Preciso ver se não teve danos no pescoço... – Quinn tentou manter a voz dura, mas a expressão de desgosto de Rachel estava tirando-a do sério. – Eu estou aqui para te examinar, não vou jogar algo em você!

\- Mas ainda pode me ferir com suas palavras! – Rachel respondeu sentida e empurrando as mãos de Quinn para longe de si, virou-se para a ruiva com um ar decepcionado. – Paulie, veja se encontra outro médico!

\- Mas Miss Berry... – Paulie começou a justificar e Quinn sufocou uma risada quando ouviu o “Miss Berry”, Rachel fechou a expressão para ela e Paulie calou-se instantaneamente, saindo dali. Quinn tirou os óculos e voltou-se para Rachel frustrada:

\- Eu sou sua médica Berry, será que, para seu próprio bem... Você poderia esquecer o McKinley por alguns instantes?

Rachel cruzou os braços na frente do peito e continuou emburrada. Quinn suspirou-se e levantou da cama descontente, não era daquela forma que ela queria encontrar Rachel. Podia sentir a adrenalina pulsando em seu corpo, estava nervosa e ao mesmo tempo, corajosa. Sem mencionar a surpresa e a confusão. Olhou para a morena mais uma vez e perguntou preocupada:

\- Algum desconforto?

\- Só a sua presença. – Rachel respondeu fria e erguendo os olhos para Quinn, a loira viu neles a raiva e frustração. A loira guardou a caneta e os óculos no bolso do jaleco e sentou-se na cama novamente ao lado da morena, Rachel olhou para ela com superioridade e em seguida, fez uma careta de dor.

\- É bom você parar quieta, uma pancada na cabeça não é a coisa mais simples do mundo.

\- Eu não te quero aqui, Fabray. O que eu fiz pra vir parar justo no hospital em que você trabalha? – Rachel questionou com a voz alterada e atraindo alguns olhares desaprovadores dos demais enfermeiros e médicos, Quinn bufou impaciente. Tinha se esquecido de como Rachel Berry podia ser chata.

\- Olha, você não precisa gostar de mim ou sequer me perdoar. Eu sou sua médica no momento e você precisa de ajuda, eu sei que está com dor. Pode me falar onde?

Rachel ficou calada por pura pirraça, Quinn esperou pacientemente com o prontuário sobre o colo. A morena pareceu sentir mais dor nos minutos seguintes e por fim, deu-se por vencida respondendo:

\- Estou com dor de cabeça e meu corpo inteiro dói!

\- Isso é só uma consequência da queda... – Quinn murmurou séria enquanto anotava tudo no prontuário, por mais que suas mãos suassem e os arrepios estivessem percorrendo seu corpo, tinha que ser profissional. Soltou a caneta e voltou-se para Rachel.

\- Posso?

A diva acenou, mesmo estando insatisfeita. Quinn tocou o pescoço da morena e fez uma massagem ali, parando sempre que Rachel soltasse um gemido de dor. Sentiu a respiração da morena próxima a sua e quase perdeu a razão. Custando muito ao seu autocontrole, Quinn afastou-se e pigarreou para recuperar a voz antes de dizer:

\- Aparentemente, você não quebrou nada além do pulso por pura sorte, mas terei que fazer alguns exames para ter certeza.

A loira levantou-se e Rachel a olhou mais leve e tranquila. Nesse instante, a Dra. Hopkins entrou acompanhada de uma Paulie ofegante. A médica mais velha sorriu para Quinn que a cumprimentou calada, em seguida, virou-se para Rachel e perguntou:

\- Posso ajudá-la, Miss Berry?

\- Não quero que a Dra. Fabray cuide de meu caso. – Rachel respondeu com a voz autoritária e evitando olhar para Quinn, a loira sentiu como se alguém tivesse estourado o balão de felicidade que crescera em seu peito ao ver Rachel, podia sentir o ódio na voz dela. A Dra. Hopkins deu um sorriso e disse, sincera:

\- Sua assistente e o diretor da peça pediram a minha melhor médica... E a minha melhor médica é a Dra. Fabray.

Quinn sentiu-se corar quando todos os olhares viraram-se para ela, Rachel abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo a fechou, desamparada. Chamou Paulie e murmurou algo no ouvido da assistente que saiu correndo novamente. A Dra. Hopkins falava com Quinn e Rachel quando disse:

\- Também exigiram um quarto e atendimento exclusivo. Portanto, Quinn você só vai lidar com Rachel Berry no momento.

\- Mas senhora, eu...! – Quinn estava quase questionando quando sua superior levantou a mão e pediu para que ela se calasse. A Dra. Hopkins saiu dali deixando Quinn e Rachel se encarando.

Rachel estava insatisfeita e Quinn acabara de ficar assim. Cuidar de Rachel significava perder todas as possíveis cirurgias em que pudesse ajudar. Colocou o prontuário embaixo do braço com um ar mal-humorado e estava saindo dali quando ouviu a voz vitoriosa de Rachel Berry murmurar:

\- Ora, afinal não sou a única insatisfeita por aqui.

Aquele caso ia ser longo, muito longo.

***


End file.
